


soft love

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk man i hate how this came out, techno is a simp LULW, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 420
Collections: Anonymous





	soft love

Technoblade would never admit it but that Quackity fella was pretty nice to hang out with. He never said it out loud. Nor did he intend to. It would be a little secret between him and his thoughts. 

He enjoyed the yellow winged male's company a lot. Even though he was exhausting (in a good way) he still cherished his presence with being by his side. It was always some crazy sort of adventure with him. He adored his bright smiles whenever he babbled on about some chaotic idea of building a strip club or the little twinkle in his eyes when he was up to something mischievous. The endearing feeling that swirled in his chest whenever he stares at Quackity's back, eyes fixated on his wings that fluttered and flapped in glee and pure happiness. 

If he were to be truthful he always found his wings intoxicating. The feathers were soft and warm, texture that could knock you out within a second. Color of pure gold, now that caught his attention most of the time. Wings that would spread so beautifully as the sun illuminated on it's beauty. The soft breeze he felt whenever Quackity would flap them to flex his muscles when standing next to him. The joy Techno felt when Quackity once wrapped his wings around his frame fully, warmth engulfing him as he almost melted into the touch. 

The soft gaze that his face would hold as he watches in adoration when his wings fluttered. His brother, Wilbur, noticed this about the piglin. Finding this information amusing he used it to his advantage of teasing the pink headed male. 

Days that turned into weeks passed by with the ghostly figure bugging the pig with endless questions linking to Quackity. 

“You know if you do have feelings for him it's okay! You should admit your feelings! ” The ghost would speak with such a soft tone as he smiled at his brother. He would encourage him with pitiful lines for the other male, who was growing more annoyed with the passing seconds, to confess. 

“Look Ghostbur I don't know what gave you the idea of me holding some sort of infatuation towards Quackity but it's not gonna happen because I don't like him!" He grunted out in annoyance, his tusks poking out as he towered over his dead brother and glared at him with menacing eyes. 

Giving up Wilbur just sighed in disappointed and shook his head as he could only stare at Techno who walked off to who knows where. His figure becoming smaller and smaller into the distance as Wilbur turned and walked off to find friend. 

“Techno!” Quackity chirped happily as he spotted the tall man walking down along the paths of the Dream SMP. Dashing towards him he just threw himself on his back and his wings flapped in excitement as he began to spout out about his days or basically about anything. Technoblade just hummed along as a familiar warmth grew in his chest. Cheeks flushing red and he hid his face as Quackity walked next to him. 

He caught glimpses of his wings that sprung gracefully on both of his sides. Feathers fluttering and twitching as his ears tuned in to his voice. 

“— and there was massive dragon that flew above me and it was the scariest shit ever!” Quackity spoke as he shuddered in fear of remembering his nightmare. 

“If you were there you'd probably protect me. Like some knight and shining armour!” He giggled as he turned to the other and froze as he caught his eyes. Techno just stared at him with eyes filled with adoration and he only let out breathy laughs at Quackity's little story and turned away smiling. 

“Perhaps.”


End file.
